In certain environments that include collaboration amongst contributors to a project, one or more collaborators may gather together at one or more particular locations or common areas. These physical gatherings of contributors may be planned in some instances, while in other instances; the gatherings may be more impromptu or spontaneous. Crossing paths with fellow contributors may lead to a spontaneous discussion about project and non-project related topics. In some instances an impromptu gathering may begin as a less informal discussion about non-project related topics and slowly morph into a topic that may be relevant to the project being collaborated on between one or more contributors.
Currently, it is not possible to automatically identify or predict when a casual or unscheduled encounter between one or more contributors collaborating on a project may actually be directed to a project-related topic. Often, these informal and/or unplanned discussions go unrecorded, un-identified and/or unnoticed by project managers in charge of the contributors or the rest of the project team. The current technologies available are unable to predict, capture, record and/or automatically report these productive, yet spontaneous discussions, thus depriving contributors of the recognition they deserve by project managers and the rest of the project team, when contributors participate in these impromptu collaboration discussions.